Within the development ambit of the fluorinated elastomers, lastly, well definite needs have been emphasized, i.e:
(1) the chemical stability, also under strict conditions of working temperatures, in the presence of lubricating fluids characterized by a high aggressiveness, such as the oils of SF series, to which amino compounds have been added having a high swelling power towards the fluoroelastomers based on vinylidene fluoride;
(2) a general improvement in the process characteristics of the mixes for the molding of manufactured articles such as oil retainer rings;
(3) possibility of extruding the mixes easily, in order to obtain suitable premolds.
The contemporaneous carrying out of these objects appears to be not achieved yet.